Welcome to Hell
by Dark- Cherry Angel
Summary: Hell wasn’t a place blazing in flames nor swelteringly hot. Its demon is Voltaire. It’s one of the coldest places, frostbitten and psychologically threatening. The Abbey has changed...at least that's what they noticed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

At night Russia was cool and calm and entirely cold but within the BBA building the central heating was on full blast, everyone was in a panic and some, those who knew what Mr Dickinson was due to say, were cool. There were only a remote few that knew, such as the all girls group talking in low voices. Kai found himself always watching them because they were an unusual group and he figured with disdain that like his team, they had their own technician.

That technician though _wasn't_ playing with a lap top or fiddling around with her friend's beyblades. Across from her Diana ripped open the plastic covering of a ready muddled rubix cube and slid it across the table to their black haired friend. She wasn't smiling nor was she smirking but she looked like she was challenging her friend. Her green eyes blazed ferociously and her friend chuckled.

"We'll time you this time," Diana said, glancing at the girl seated to her left, "you ready Lex?"

Lex looked up and smiled, nodding her head and pulling up her sleeves, over exaggerating the aim of their challenge. The girls laughed until Diana yelled 'go' and the stopwatch beeped having been started by the seventeen year old. The other girl had already snatched up the rubix cube and was currently staring at it.

They watched in amazement as their prodigy's hands moved quickly over the rubix cube, colours spinning and joining like colours. "So Voltaire is out of prison and the entire world is in danger." Lex - the blue haired girl – sighed rested her head on her arm, watching, still impressed at her friend's capabilities with such a complicated puzzle.

No one answered until the blonde spoke up, "Where's She-Ying?" Diana asked glancing around the crowded room, "I don't see her."

"Where else would She-Ying be if she's in a crowded area?" Zuri replied slamming down the solved puzzle and smiling lazily as Lex jumped up and yelled in delight as the European girl defeated her previous record. "She'd be against a wall or in a corner somewhere avoiding the public." She added motioning to the wall behind her, "Ray Kon from the Bladebreakers is trying to calm her."

"He doesn't seem to be succeeding," Lex mumbled, watching with lazy eyes their frightened friend.

"Yea," Diana agreed and then nudged the girl with her elbow, "go get her and bring her back to the table." Lex glared slightly but stood up as commanded and weaved her way through the enormous crowd.

Kai glanced at Tala whom he knew was also watching the girls and raised an eyebrow, 'who were these girls?' was the question that both wanted to ask. The black haired one whom had completed the puzzle seemed to be highly talented, probably impressively smart. They knew the other girl, the one with the brown-blonde hair as Diana Skye, captain of Masquerade. The one that had left the table they knew nothing about but from what they could see, she was easily friendly but grew just as easily bored. Another member of their team wasn't present at the table but was currently being comforted by Ray against a wall; they recognised her fear of large crowds.

They weren't just studying those girls in that team but every other team in the vicinity but no other team proved to be as dangerous as those girls whom were shrouded in mystery. Every other team either competed in previous tournaments or were known by one or two people, which soon meant everyone would know them within hours. There were flaws in that all girls' team though and they could easily spot them.

Each girl valued independence and two of them were at least holding a major secret. One liked to run away and hardly trusted her friends and the other was bossy. One held a fiery temper and the one that was always calm could easily annoy them. They worked perfectly in synch, battling and probably beyblading but what they were like behind the scenes was another story. They looked like a happy, friendly group but that was the exterior and hardly anyone knew them to be so sure. It would be just _too _perfect if_ they_ were perfect.

* * *

She-Ying glanced at the people, still keeping in her line of sight her team and trying in vain to ignore the boy beside her. Her heart leapt in her throat as someone squeezed by her. She shut her eyes and tried to stay calm for her fear of touch was greater than her love for beyblading. She wasn't too sure why she was so afraid but she had an inkling that it was due to some traumatic event that occurred during her childhood.

She gritted her teeth and just told herself to bare it a little while longer. When the person wasn't pressed up against her anymore she sighed and shook her head, allowing her bangs to escape into her eyes.

If she had it her way she wouldn't even be present for the so called meeting. She would be in their hotel room annoying room service and ordering large amounts of ice cream and basking in the silence without Lex or Diana fighting over the television. She liked silence, it was like her drug and when the other girls were around she'd sit, listening to Zuri going on about her family. Zuri was second to being the quietest, it's why they understood partially understood each other.

_You alright? _

She clutched her head slightly, massaging the temples and glaring at everyone in the vicinity. The voice that had entered her head made it throb painfully and she bit her lip to keep from gasping. Her eyes watered slightly as she began to panic even more, claustrophobic and still frightened. "So…many people," her voice wavered as she dug her nails deeper into her cheek.

"Did you say something?" The boy beside her tilted his head in her direction and she shook her head, silver hair swinging wildly around her face.

Ray watched her curiously knowing that the girl was distressed but knowing no way of helping her. She was stricken and he noticed the cut she inflicted on herself from her long nails, "calm down now," he said softly, not touching her. He remembered the horrified look when someone slid past her.

She-Ying glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and felt some what relieved but still hating the situation she found herself in. "I-I don't like this one bit," her eyes widened and she rubbed her temples rapidly.

Ray sighed and gave up his attempt at calming the girl. She was slightly insane from his point of view, drawing blood from pressing her nail tips to her cheek and talking to herself or what he supposed was her bitbeast. The girl was afraid of crowds and delirious. He wished he knew who her friends were.

"She-Ying," a blue haired girl appeared in front of them, smiling softly and a look of concern but understanding etched into her features, "come on. Diana wants you to come to the table."

Both girls left and Ray stood confused and slightly hurt that he received no acknowledgement from both of them, neither a greeting nor farewell. He rolled his eyes at their rudeness and pushed himself off the wall, making his own way towards his team. He smiled and waved at his home team, blushing slightly at Mariah who smiled coyly at him.

"Ray," Kai's voice was curt but gruff and he sat incredibly still with his arms crossed over his chest, "that girl is part of that team. Who was she?"

Ray frowned at the question and shrugged, "I didn't get her name but she seemed…a little crazy and deranged."

"She looked it," Hilary spoke up whilst playing with Tyson's pony tail.

Kai glanced at the team again and felt his heart leap into his throat having not expected catching the eyes of one of the girls. The eyes were amethyst like and stood out like a beacon in the crowd. He couldn't look away and found himself staring at her, taking in her appearance and wondering why he was reacting like a puppy.

She was remotely pretty and he'd seen his fair share of pretty girls. Her hair was similar to his; dark blue with light blue except hers was a long streak and his was a tuft of hair. A chocker with what appeared to be a black gem glimmered on her long neck that she scratched at uncomfortably before turning around to her friends. His mahogany eyes travelled down her body taking in her outfit and slender body and widening at the tattoo on her lower back of two black wings.

"Wow, you've got nice taste Kai," Ray mumbled out the corner of his lips, smirking slightly and avoiding the jab to his side.

"She's pretty, I'll give her that."

"But whether she's good with a blade is what will _steal _your heart." Ray chuckled at Max's declaration.

The entire hall seemed to quieten down and the anxiety in the room seemed to have increased as Mr Dickinson made his slow approach towards the podium. He looked grave and three or four people were hurrying around him, alarm evident on their faces and trying in vain to make the old man stop from making his speech. People talked curiously about this but most were just waiting for the man to talk.

Zuri glanced up at the old man and then looked around the assembly hall; everyone had the same look of concentration on their faces and she smiled softly, verging on giggling at their idiotic expressions. She shook her head and tapped her foot to the song that had been stuck in her head for hours; she mouthed the lyrics with her head resting on her hand.

"…we will need your help beybladers. _All of your help_. This is a team effort and if the police force is unable to capture him then you are next on the agenda-"

"Zuri!" Diana whispered, "get your laptop out, he's going to give us details on the scene."

Zuri awoke from her daydream and sat up straighter while pulling out a pen and notebook from her handbag, "I left the laptop in the hotel room," she replied to their confused gazes but they shrugged and returned to staring at the front.

"He escaped at approximately 11:26pm last night from Lefortovo prison and it was known he had an accomplice. Voltaire is weak but his state of mind is the same as it were when he was captured. He couldn't have gotten far but teams are investigating that. We will wait for further news. During the next few days if you gain any information or leads or been in contact with him, contact me immediately!" Mr Dickinson's gaze travelled to Kai, still looking grave and incredibly old.

He thought that it was ironic that on his last year of being Head of the BBA that everything would go astray. He should had considered retirement the year before which had gone so smoothly with no person or organisation trying to take over the world. He felt a little scared but knew that they could always count on one group; the one group had previously out done many criminals and villains in the past so it should be expected of them again this year. Kai was only willing to serve revenge on his grandfather after all.

People glanced at Kai knowing he was the man's successor and that upon Voltaire's capture he had inherited everything the man owned. Kai had chosen to keep the important things but had burnt the rest. He was currently a millionaire or more so than before, yet everyone had the same thought processes in mind. Voltaire would go after Kai.

"Do you think he will?" Lex asked softly.

"Nope," Zuri replied, reading over the information. "Voltaire lost everything and he knows it. He's not going to go after the kid unless he needs him _and_ he doesn't need the money. He's a Russian mafia boss and could inherit all his money again from carrying out mafia jobs." Lex mulled over this and nodded her head agreeing with the smarter girl.

Russian mafia bosses were no doubt dangerous, blood thirsty and power hungry and just knowing that sent a shiver of excitement through her and she couldn't wait to get started. They would obviously do the impossible by 'trying' to catch Voltaire but they always went for the impossible and they always succeeded. They were just too good, thought Lex.

Her eyes followed Kai as he left the room obviously in a bad mood. The tension in the room increased when the door slammed shut. She remembered when their eyes met and the feeling of butterflies that, to her, were only characteristic when she was falling for someone. It was just her luck that it was the unreachable guy with the stoic attitude and devilish looks.

"Wonderful," Lex mumbled dejectedly turning towards her friends and pouting, "what a mess aye? Looks like we're on a mission." They let out a sigh and stood, taking the meeting as over and heading off in the direction of their hotel.

Tyson hugged Hilary to him as they made their cold way across the road, both in a contemplative silence. Hilary fretted over Kai's whereabouts, knowing well that the boy probably wouldn't return to the hotel room until the middle of the night. She was slightly scared remembering Boris and then those events that occurred years ago. Although she had never met Kai's grandfather she had heard enough bad stories about him to know he was an evil man.

"Nothing to worry about Hilary, we defeated him last time so we can do it again." She felt like berating him and striking down his confidence. As his girlfriend she knew that when he was over confident it would always led to his defeat and his mild confidence made him win. He was currently over confident and she didn't want him to be 'defeated'.

"Tyson, he's been in prison for years so I think he's spent that entire time trying to concoct some form of revenge or world domination again." She replied logically, her eyes glancing up at him and taking in his masculine features.

Tyson grew from scrawny and completely lanky to broad shouldered and well toned. He had long since worn a red jacket or yellow t-shirt and instead opted for button up shirts or just normal t-shirts. His hair was still a unruly and long and he only wore his cap once in a while.

The same could be said for Max who toned down his choice in bright coloured clothing and diet high in sugar. His hair was shorter and more styled than its usual spikes of blonde. He gained some maturity, still mature than Tyson but still just as childish, he was also the tallest of them and his American features still made him look babyish, "I'm hungry guys," the blonde mumbled, yawning but rubbing his stomach.

"We'll order room service," Ray said from the back of the group and watching Kenny curiously as he walked and talked to his laptop.

Due to Hilary's amazement and happiness, Kenny had gained some sense of style and had opted for smaller sized glasses and stylish button up shirts with jeans. He was significantly taller than she and to all their amazement had received the same amount of fan girls Kai would gain on a weekday.

"Hey Chief what are you working on?" Ray asked.

"Just hacking into the prison's security," he replied, running a hand through his auburn hair. "Dizzi have you completed it yet?" He asked his laptop.

_Hold on Kenny, I'm almost done. _

They made in soundly to the hotel and were making their short walk towards their rooms.

"_This is absolutely ridiculous,"_ a girl's voice made them stop dead in their tracks and Tyson and Max fought over each other to get closer to the voice. The rest just stood curiously at the back, knowing it was wrong to snoop.

"This is _eavesdropping_," Hilary mumbled, "and _immoral_, lets keep going." She tugged on Tyson's arm but stopped at the look of determination on the seventeen year olds' face.

"_How the hell are a bunch of teenagers supposed to save the world _and_ from a mad, crazy man to boot?" _

_"It's only because not many adults beyblade. Mr Dickinson believes that beyblades are the only way to stop the 'mad, crazy man', as you put it."_ A girl exited the hotel room clutching onto a laptop and headset. She stopped and stared unimpressed at the Bladebreakers but had not even bothered to complain. She blinked slowly but soon gained her bearings and just shoved her way through the group.

Hilary giggled slightly at her receding back and Tyson sighed, "that was-"

"_Zuri Baby! So what do you think will happen?"_ Diana opened their room door and stuck her head out, she frowned at the group standing just outside their door but continued on yelling out her theory, "Is there going to be some army plan where we drop out of planes or something?"

"Hardly doubt it Di! Hey Kane it's me." Zuri disappeared out the fire escape, lodging a shoe between the door and wall to keep from being locked out. Diana huffed and closed the door.

Tyson let out another sigh and rested tiredly against the wall, "next time you try and eavesdrop try not to make it so obvious. _Idiot."_ Diana slammed the door shut again and Tyson slid down the wall in fright. Max and Ray chuckled whilst Hilary stared at him with her trademark 'told you so' expression.

"I'm going to go order room service," Max chuckled and entered their room which was just opposite of the girls'.

"I want pizza!" Tyson leapt into the room hoping to catch Max before he dialled the number. He was easy to bribe or easy to make to feel better. How else had Hilary managed to ask him out?

* * *

Ok so this is the final installment, edited and written based on the events that take place at **Role Play Beyblade! **Found in Beyblade's forum section. It took me a while to write because I had to add some stuff that wasn't present in the original and I had to write it from the Beybladers' point of view, kinda, not really.

** the role play if anyone is interested.**

**It's confusing but will get better.**

******Zuri belongs to me. **

******Diana belongs to Majin-fuzzy-elf**

******She-Ying belongs to Niwani**

******Lexi belongs to ****ANiMe-AsIaN-ChIcK69**

******Any other character belongs to the publishers of Beyblade and any other OCs mentioned will be mentioned in the following chapters. **

**Review! It will be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Kai stood dripping wet in the courtyard amongst his old team, his face unreadable as he stared at each Blitzkrieg Boy with his arms crossed over his chest and looking entirely cool as he plopped himself against the nearest pillar. Tala was opposite him matching his actions except with his hands buried into his wet pockets. The others stood around them looking serious and ready to hear Kai's point of view on Voltaire's escape.

"He's Voltaire…" Kai's voice was gruff and unemotional as it normally was but his eyes betrayed everything. The mahogany depths were angry and there was this manic look, that although Tala was used to Kai's odd spot for revenge made him shiver in fear and excitement. "He's obviously back for world domination and he's going to do it using any means. He'll try to persuade us to join him…or kidnap us…he'll use any means necessary."

Bryan glowered at the ground, his hands clenching and unclenching into fists by his side. "Is there a reason we're standing in the rain?" Ian asked impatiently. Bryan was just about ready to punch the younger boy for his stupidity at a grave time such as this and that he even dared to test their patience. Ian took a step back instinctively at the annoyed looks that were sent his way. "Yea…don't answer that…"

"Any means…Voltaire likes to create something big. He knows that we know that he's escaped and that people are after him. Despite him being old, the way he thinks hasn't changed." Tala sleeked back his bangs and breathed in sharply, the cold air getting to him.

"Something big can be anything." Spencer mumbled rubbing his hands against each other to warm up.

"Voltaire and something big usually means killing, kidnapping, manipulating or…bombing." Tala rubbed at his eyes and stared at Kai, "we can't get ahead of him without him making the first move." Kai frowned deep in thought as it was the only way they could solve their problem, Tala was right. If Voltaire made the first move then they would make up the second and then from there branch out into other possibilities to stay ahead of his demonic grandfather.

He smiled wryly. He and the Blitzkrieg Boys only knew each other to use each other for their own gain; they didn't sit around planning but were, despite what others thought, spontaneous. This was the first time in a few years they actually worked together for the same belief. That Voltaire should be stopped and the Abbey should never be opened again. They weren't going to allow their childhood nightmares be experienced by anyone else, no innocent orphan was going to be taken in to become a soldier. It's what they vowed.

"So we wait…" After a few seconds of silence Kai pushed himself off the pillar and walked silently through the rain towards the hotel building. Tala followed taking their brief meeting as finished.

Naturally the others followed but Bryan's gaze travelled from the back of Tala's beacon of hair to a short figure that was standing hunched, her face illuminated by an orange glow. He didn't know who she was but he thought of her ridiculously stupid for training in Russia's godforsaken weather.

The door banged shut behind them as they made their soggy way towards the elevators. The receptionist glared heavily at them and the janitor threw down his mop in anger as wet puddles marked his once spotless floor. They walked with an air of ignorance as usual and confidence emitted from them that just called out to others, drawing the other people in the reception to watch them curiously. Girls sighed, delighted that some of the most attractive males had just walked past and boys and beybladers watched unimpressed.

Tala stared at the fire exit on one of the floors and noticed the girl from the meeting who had completed the rubix cube. She was hunched over and trying desperately to gain their attention, banging on the door and her voice calling towards them but obviously muffled by the wind and glass pane. An object was cradled underneath her jacket, her arms wrapped tightly around her abdomen.

His gaze travelled from her stricken face to the water logged shoe that was opposite the side of the door from the girl. He shoved Ian none to delicately in the back and nodded his head at the door, he smirked as the shorter boy laughed wickedly. They could hear her screaming but pretended not to take any notice, instead walking down the corridor to their room.

The corridor was full of noise and undecipherable sounds as each room, housing each beyblade team, had their own unique racket. The Bladebreakers housed a lot of arguing and laughter whilst the all girls' team was silent. A fight was ensuring in one of the other rooms and music was blaring from another. Tala pitied, not only Kai whom was living with the Bladebreakers but the other residents of the hotel and of course Spencer and Bryan's sanity. Neither boy liked noise.

They spent the next few days either in their hotel room or travelling through the recognisable Russian streets. Waiting for Voltaire to make the first move was slowly stressing them out and creating very grumpy and impatient boys whom had the problem of snapping at anyone that got on their bad side. This alone made many people shy away from them and those that had to talk to them did so hesitantly. Even the media were careful and played incognito to gain information.

The Blitzkrieg Boys plus Kai sat quietly in the hotel restaurant. It was very late but the café was still open and although not hungry each boy had at least two slices of cake and coffee. Each of them knew it was futile to go to sleep that night with all the caffeine coursing through their body. The doors opened softly and the black haired girl from the fire escape and another girl with silvery hair entered both in their pyjamas. Notably, the black haired girl in a silk, red nightgown and the other in a tank top and silk boxers.

"Ah good it's still open," Zuri mumbled, rubbing her hands together and sniffing slightly. "I'm never going to get over this cold. That night's worth of rain really got to me." She-Ying rolled her eyes and nodded to a table that was on the opposite side from the other occupants. "I can't even sing anymore," her voice was nasally and her blue eyes watered slightly as she felt the usual ticklish sensation in her nose, warning her of an oncoming sneeze.

"You weren't a great singer to begin with," the Asian girl replied sitting down and glancing at the menu.

"Oh, harsh," Zuri deadpanned.

They ordered their light meal which consisted of hot chocolate and cake and hardly talking as they waited for it to arrive. She-Ying fidgeted slightly even though she and Zuri had shared their number of late night escapades to the kitchens and having sharing a room with the other, it was always still so awkward. They respected each other dearly, Zuri understood She-Ying's fear of crowds and the silver haired girl was grateful for it.

"I've finished upgrading your beyblade," Zuri mumbled, "I've got it on me. Want to take a look? I mean, it's not finalised or anything and I need you to test it before you actually decide to use it. I just want to make sure-"

"I'm sure that Zuri Alice; a BBA qualified technician has done a fine job." Zuri's astonished look made her smile softly, "but I wouldn't mind looking at it."

Zuri shuffled in the pockets of her jacket and pulled out a white and blue beyblade. It gleamed in the little light of the restaurant and even though it looked the same as She remembered it, it felt completely different. It was lighter and shinier that before and all the scratches that were inflicted were gone. She noticed the different shaped weight disk and then lifted it to the light, her eyes widened when she realised what her friend did.

"You've put new parts in, not regulatory parts though."

"No, they're _confirmed_ parts. Mr Dickinson knows me and he knew my projects. After all, I updated him on them and he's allowed me to use them in the tournament so long as they don't cause trouble."

"Because we all know what happened last time-"

"I was still learning then!"

Kai's ears strained to hear their conversation and he smirked triumphantly having caught the major gist of it. Kenny wasn't even a BBA qualified technician so he knew that the girls would be a major threat if the tournament were to continue. Tala looked disinterested and was staring blankly at his coffee, stirring with his spoon. They all knew better though, each one of them were secretly listening in on the girls' conversations.

"That's the girl we left on the fire escape," Ian whispered his eyes wide.

"It seems so," Tala replied, turning in his seat to take a glance at the girls.

He too experienced the same thing as Kai did. His heart raced and his breathing became shallow when he caught her eyes in as brief gaze. The coffee in his hands wobbled slightly, sloshing the liquid onto the tiled floor. He saw the pink lips tilt upwards and the small hands go to her lips to hide her laughter. Blue eyes crinkled up in delight but a faint tint of red crossed her cheeks and over her nose and he couldn't describe the sudden feeling.

Two other people entered the restaurant bringing Tala's attention from the girl to the new comers. Both were tall but their small, young features made them seem younger than they really were, astonishingly they were complete opposites.

The boy was relaxed with his hands deep in his pockets and his hard, golden eyes brightened considerable as the smell of coffee and cake reached his nose. His hair was white and black, messy around his masculine face. His skin colour was considerably tanned and although he was muscular it was somewhat out of place beside the girl whom was thin and fair skinned.

She stood regally with her black hair in a ponytail and her white fringe covering her soft, golden eyes. She cast a quick glance at everyone in the room, although disheartened that people were actually using the restaurant so late at night. She took up a seat far from the other occupants. Draco thanked the waiter and ran a finger down the menu, "I think I'll just go for some ice cream." He mumbled ignoring his sister's hard gaze.

"You _were_ supposed to be there Big Brother." Phoenix let loose her hair from its confines and ran a pale hand through its long lengths.

"What happened?" he asked taking notice of the other teenagers and studying them with interest.

"Some man Voltaire escaped and they want us to capture him on cue. Funny that no adults play but all the insane people do." Her voice was indifferent and she sipped at his hot chocolate idly, watching her brother as he took a giant scoop of ice cream to his mouth.

Draco sighed and stared at his beyblade, he was trying to think of something to say but could hardly think of anything. "So are we going to go after him?" he asked finally.

"If we must," Phoenix rested her head on the palm of her hand and stared at the silver haired girl.

She-Ying turned around, her red eyes taking in the room when they finally landed on the new girl. She shivered involuntarily but returned the look with one of her own bored ones; she wasn't going to allow people to intimidate her. Zuri was going on about the improved beyblade often adding in little tales of her family and ex-boyfriend Kane whom she was still in love with.

She-Ying hardly minded; Zuri's life was far more interesting than hers which was of typical school girl types just with more insanity and her phobia of large crowds. She was glad that she had people who she wasn't afraid of and could trust. Although Lex and Diana had the energy of a crowd at a rock concert they weren't really bad people. They became a team at a young age although they had never entered any competitions until this very year. Zuri had suffered hardships and they had to wait at least a year or so until they had their technician back.

They met in the school library, each of them having to stay after school. Lex had detention and Diana had to wait for her brother to pick her up, Zuri was stacking books and She-Ying was doing homework. She-Ying needed a book desperately and had asked for help in which Zuri was commenting on the subject she was studying. Lex was helping Zuri stack the books for her detention and Diana was sitting at the same table as She-Ying.

It was coincidental but each of them were drawn to each other.

"_You're the school's prodigy." Lex said a large smile on her face as she shook hands with Zuri. _

"_Something like that," Zuri replied. _

"_I heard you can skip ahead to year twelve." _

"_I can." _

"_Why don't you? You're in my year level and you haven't skipped ahead. Are you crazy?" Zuri chuckled and shook her head. _

"_Non, I just don't want to skip ahead when in fact I'm technically a year ten student." _

"_Can you help me?" A soft but hard voice was heard from behind them and both girls turned around to acknowledge the younger, smaller girl. _

"_Sure thing," Zuri replied, "what do you need help with?" _

"_I want this book and I can't find it," She-Ying held up her assignment sheet and pointed to one of the dot points. _

"_Well all the books have been borrowed already but how about I help you with the assignment? I can tell you what's in the book already." The black haired girl smiled softly and then ushered her to her table, Lex following behind her. _

_Diana looked up from her magazine and watched the three girls heading her way, she knew the younger girl who was a year seven was sitting opposite her but she didn't know the other two, though she recognised them. "Hey Diana," Lex gave a light wave and seated herself beside the blonde. _

"_You are…" _

The introductions started, Lex, Diana and Zuri became surrogate sisters to She-Ying though the younger child always assumed she to be more mature than the first two. She had been there to see the girls experience love, which actually went astray and Zuri's love life…just became entirely complicated. Zuri was now a university student who had her life figured out and was already an official employer at the BBA and other firms, doing behind-the-scenes work. Diana and Lex were still completing year twelve and were tutors to She-Ying considering it took a lot of effort for each ofthem to get out of school for the tournament. They weren't a perfect team but they were only in it for the fun. At least that's what Zuri drilled into their heads.

A loud bang resounded outside the building. It shook the walls and made the windows crack. Screaming and shouts began ensuring that alerted each of them in the restaurant to stand in panic and alarm. The boys, Zuri noted suddenly paled, "Voltaire finally made a move…"

* * *

**Ok! Thanks to those that reviewed, especially those from the forum. Here's chapter two and yea…it was difficult to write cause I had to incorporate everything and make it longer but I believe it's going pretty slow paced. I have, once again changed things such as Phoenix and Draco were supposed to be in their room talking and that the entire setting of a restaurant isn't even part of the plot. I just felt better writing that than something a bit more clichéd. I'm going to try and make it clichéd as less than possible, so what people predict will happen won't. Don't ask it's difficult. Some people will think that in the rush, Zuri or She-Ying are going to fall as they run through the restaurant, I'll see what I can change about that. : p **

**That is a cliff hanger and I'm going to not write anymore in this author note section. Just…**

**COMMENT! **

**It's love. I like love. And I like to feel loved. **


End file.
